stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ha'ni
The Ha'ni were an advanced, reptilian species from another universe. (Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!) History The Ha'ni were first encountered by the Federation in mid-2371, when the Federation starship Voyager and the Cardassian destroyer Vetar encountered a Ha'ni scout ship in the Delta Quadrant. The Ha'ni originated on a planet in a parellel universe (known to them as "tr'akh'ss"), with very few sentient species. The Ha'ni rose to galactic prominence at or around the time that they defeated a species they know as "the Adversaries" (described as profoundly arrogant, and possibly implied to be the Iconians) after said aliens tried to destroy Ha'ni society. (Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!) Biology Ha'ni were near-humanoid reptilian creatures, similar in general appearance to Gorn, but with a muscular tail and generally darker coloration. Kerani Ocett suspected that they were descended from burrowing lizards, due to the dim lighting and tubular corridors on the scout vessel Naarat. Ha'ni were parthenogenetic, having no males, and were at first confused when Gul Aman Evek explained to them that he was male, a concept that in Ha'ni language and culture was strongly associated with non-sentient beings. Being reptilian, Ha'ni had no breasts, and typically wore little to no nonfunctional clothing other than loincloths and ceremonial baldrics, the latter likely indicating rank. Ha'ni had three known biological varieties; zin, a small, physically weak scientist caste with unusual intelligence and congenital attention-deficit disorder; jian, a civilian caste that apparently filled most bureaucratic and engineering roles (although at least one served as a bridge officer on Naarat) and was most humanoid in size and build; and jin, a breed of three-meter-tall warriors with burly builds, thick scales, and powerful tails. Jin demonstated considerable speed, strength, and senses, easily killing a Kazon warrior one-handed and sensing said Kazon from around a corner while having a conversation about an unrelated topic. (Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!) Society and culture Ha'ni society was basically democratic and apparently peaceful, with archaeology being popular with the species' public and an elected ministry forming the governing body. Nivat referred to funding as something relatively difficult to get, but claimed that discovering a new universe and meeting the Cardassians and Federation would secure her enough to outfit a proper expedition. Broodlines, likely an equivalent to the humanoid extended family, formed a significant part of Ha'ni society. All Ha'ni sharing a caste and broodline were extremely hard to distinguish, even for Ha'ni; however, it is likely that the Ha'ni could learn to do so with practice. As a result of this aspect of their biology, Ha'ni were mystified and intrigued by humanoid diversity. Ha'ni considered slavery to be disgusting and worthy of immediate negative reaction. Nivat even used a potent slur word to describe slave-owning creatures. Ha'ni attitudes seemed generally to be similar to those of 24th century Humans, with an excitement for science among the general public, interest in other species rather than distrust, and a willingness to negotiate. Nivat was seem to use sarcasm during negotiations, was able to understand humorous comments made by Gul Evek and Captain Veronica Stadi, and reacted with fury when the Kazon boarded her ship. (Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!) References https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10892665/2/The-Mysterious-Case-of-Neelix-s-Lungs Category:Species Category:Fanon species